Loving you is the last thing I know
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: Tomoyo is in love with Eriol. But she never tells him. Eriol knew but he loves Kaho, or does he? [ExT, might be a little OOC]One-shot.


Title: Loving you is the last thing I know.

Summary:

Tomoyo is in love Eriol. But she never tells him. Eriol knew about her feeling but deep in his heart he only has Kaho. Or is it what he thinks it is? POV: Mostly on Eriol. [ExT, might be a little OOC] Forgive me for my mistake. First time writing for Tomoyo and Eriol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura's characters. I only own my own characters.

* * *

_I'm lonely and will continue to be... Always the only one alone... Without you beside me... _

"Ohayo!" Sakura chanted as she tipped on Tomoyo's shoulder, making her jerked back to reality.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, you are earlier today," Tomoyo smiled at her.

"What's the matter, Tomoyo-chan? You looked worried," Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Tomoyo lied. She didn't want her friend to know about her secret. At least not now... About her feeling...

"Ohayo, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-chan," Eriol's voice made Tomoyo stiffened in her seat. Every inch of her muscle was stiffened.

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun," Sakura greeted back. Eriol noticed that Tomoyo was sitting stiffly in her seat. He knew why. He knew... About her feeling... How could he not notice that thing in her? That little secret she hold inside her, sealed from everyone around her.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan," Eriol greeted her again.

"Oh...Ohayo, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo returned blushing. Yes, blushing madly. His presence made her nervous. She never let him know... About her feeling... She feared she might lose her friendship that she and Eriol had, thus she rather remained quiet about her feeling.

"Ohayo, Sakura," Syaoran greeted as he walked in.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards him. Tomoyo looked at her friend, happily chatting with her boyfriend about the date they were having later that day. She sighed. When would she have a boyfriend like her friend?

Eriol sat down in his seat and looked over at Tomoyo. She was still staring at the couple, and he thought he saw, in her eyes, that little envy-ness in her was shown. No one would have noticed that in her. She always acted as if she is the happiness girl without a trace of worries, but it never escaped his eyes. She wasn't as happy as she had put up. She was always alone. With no one at her sides... Sometime it was a hard thing for him to see her being alone. There was a sudden urge to go to her side in him, but he never did and never will dare to...

'I only love Kaho, and that's final.' Eriol thought, turning away from her.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan," Another guy came and greeted Tomoyo, making her looked away from her friend to the guy. His black eyes and nicely done hair made Tomoyo stared blankly at him. It took a while before it registered into her brain that this guy just greeted her.

"Ohayo... Ahmm..." Tomoyo looked at him in a questioning look. Did she know him?

"It's me, Bill," he replied.

"Bill-kun? You changed over the holiday," Tomoyo smiled faintly.

"I change for **my** dear Tomoyo," Bill replied. Tomoyo laughed nervously. She knew this guy had an obsess over her but does he have to change he appeared just for it? After all, she did reject him the last time she remembered. Yes, it was then she knew she was in love with Eriol...

Eriol was looking at the whole event happening. He almost raged in anger when he heard Bill called Tomoyo **his** dear. It disgusted him. But why was he so disgusted by it? It's **not** his problem that someone else calls **her** his dear that **concern** him? Well, not even when someone called Kaho, dear, he was so raged with anger. So, why her?

_Maybe you do like her after all._

No, I'm not. She is just a good friend.

_But you know she is in love with you._

That's why I didn't want to get too near to her. She is too in love with me. I will break her heart.

_You already did. By saying you love Kaho._

Damn, will you just shut up?

He stopped to think. Maybe 'that' was right. He did break her heart and that thought made his heart stopped. Does Tomoyo really mean a good friend to him? Or is she someone more than a friend?

"Ohayo, class," Kaho greeted as she walked into the class while everyone got settled down, "Sorry, I'm late. Got caught up in the new timetable. And the principal will want to meet us in the office later so I will take the attendants and the first three periods are free periods."

The students let out a sound of joy upon hearing that. Tomoyo looked outside the window. She wasn't too keen in having three periods off, for she knew, Sakura will be spending her time with Syaoran. She will be left alone... Again...

Eriol looked at Kaho. Having three periods off was a good thing, but without Kaho was another thing. She was always caught up with things. Busy as usual. Then again, his mind wondered off to Tomoyo. Was she going to spend her time alone again? Shaking his head vigorously, he listened to Kaho taking attendants.

"While I'm gone, I had some work for you people," Kaho told them while they replied her with a groan, "Tomoyo, Eriol, I need you two to follow me to the staffroom to collect the papers."

"Yes!" They replied and followed Kaho. Tomoyo trailed behind Kaho and Eriol, leaving a big gap in between. She knew she was being an 'extra' here between the couple. She followed quietly and in pain. It hurt her when she remembered that Eriol loves Kaho and not her. She was nothing in his eyes. No matter how much she loves him, he would never loves her back.

"Gomen, Eriol, I'm rather busy so I don't think I can have lunch with you," Kaho told him as they walked towards her office.

"It's okay," Eriol replied with a smile, "I can find Sakura and the others."

"Why not find Tomoyo? She seems loner than before," Kaho asked while Eriol was rather shocked by her words. She did become loner than before... Even Kaho noticed it...

"Maybe," Eriol replied in a light tone.

"Eriol..." Kaho started, "How do you feel about her?"

"Who?" Eriol asked.

"Tomoyo," Kaho replied.

"What?! Tomoyo? Why did you..." Eriol was rather shocked than ever when he heard Kaho asking him that.

"Why did I ask? I need to know," Kaho replied, "You seem to distance yourself from her."

"I don't know. I treat her as my friend that's all," Eriol lied. Bad Eriol... You are such a liar...

"Is that so?" Kaho asked in an even lower tone. Eriol stopped in front of Kaho's office and waited for Kaho to bring the papers out. Tomoyo appeared a while later. She was thinking whether she was doing the right thing. Maybe she should consider of going oversea to avoid meeting Eriol and that piece of truth in her.

"What took you so long?" Eriol asked.

"Was wondering," Tomoyo replied in short.

"Here you go," Kaho smiled as she passed them a small stake of people, "Pass it to the class. I want it done by lunch okay?"

Both of them nodded and turned to leave. Kaho looked at them and sighed. She knew... The reason why Eriol was distancing himself from Tomoyo... She knew... His feeling was no longer with her...

"I leave him to you now, Tomoyo Daidouji-san," Kaho whispered into the thin air before turning back to her job.

Eriol and Tomoyo returned back to the class without a word on the way. God, it was peacefully quiet between them. No one started a conversation at all. Put it in another way, they didn't know how to start one. As soon as they returned back to class, they passed the worksheets down and settled themselves with it. Their minds never wondered but as soon as they finished it (Almost at the same time), their minds wondered towards each other again.

'Maybe I should have lunch with Tomoyo.' Eriol thought as he stood up and walked over to her. 'After all, I will be odd one out with Syaoran and Sakura.'

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was wondering which country she should head for while taking it down on the paper. England? No. Eriol used to live there; it will bring back the memory. US? Maybe, it should be a nice place. She didn't even notice Eriol was standing right beside her. Eriol noticed the piece of paper and the words she scrubbed onto it.

'What's that for? Don't tell me she is thinking of leaving here.' Eriol thought, feeling his heart stopping for the second time for less than 2 hours time. Snapping himself out of it, he managed to gain his words back.

"Tomoyo-chan," Eriol's voice made Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts and scrambled to hide that paper.

"Yes, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, forcing a smile.

"Say, do you want to have lunch with me?" Eriol asked, turning a little red. He was nervous, now. What if she was going to reject it? Why wasn't he thinking about it at first? He was so sure she was going to say 'yes' just moments ago.

"Lunch?" Tomoyo asked, rather surprise. She thought Eriol would also have his lunch with Kaho-sensei no matter what. So why would he ask her to have lunch with him?

"Kaho is rather busy you see, and she can't accompany me to lunch and I can't go with Sakura and Syaoran either. I will be extra with them," Eriol explained. Tomoyo was rather sad upon hearing that. Disappointed for real.

"Sure, I can't go with them either," Tomoyo replied, smiling mildly, "What would you like?"

"I know you have prepared your lunch and so do I," Eriol smiled, while thinking to himself 'it wasn't so bad after all', "So how about we have lunch over at the cherry blossom tree?"

"Hey, Eriol, do you know how to do question 32?" Syaoran shouted. Eriol sighed as he turned and walked over to Syaoran and answered his question.

"Sure," Tomoyo whispered sadly. She had to make herself look as if nothing was wrong in front of him. At least he is still her friend...

By lunch time, Eriol had collected all the papers and placed it on top of Kaho's table. Not wanting to waste anytime, Eriol grabbed his lunch and ran to the cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo was sitting there already. Her silk white skin, her purplish hair, everything looked so perfect on her. His mind wasn't functioning. Tomoyo noticed Eriol staring at her and blushed.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Tomoyo smiled as Eriol stood in front of her. Eriol nodded and sat down beside her. Both of them tried focusing on the food but their eyes wandered off onto each other. Their eyes met and they turned back to their food. Not a word was said. In no time, they finished their lunch.

"That was a fast lunch," Tomoyo exclaimed, blushing.

"You sure said it," Eriol laughed. Tomoyo blushed even deeper; Eriol noticed and blushed as well. Damn, he was blushing?! Was he mad?

"Guess," Tomoyo coughed as she stood up, "I will need to go to Suzuki-sensei for my choir rehearsal scheduler."

"Wait," Eriol shouted as he scrambled to his feet and grabbed her hand. Their eyes met. Sapphire with violet. Everything seems to stop at the same time. At least their movements were stopped. Frozen to the ground as if, Eriol's eyes wandered down from her eyes to her luring lips and stopped there. Unconsciously, Eriol leaned in closer to Tomoyo. Tomoyo felt his breath closer to her. Her mind stopped functioning. She didn't know what to do or how to react. Eriol's lips caught hers. The moment their lips came into contact, it lit them on fire.

Eriol, let go of her hand, and wrapped his hand around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt the urge to kiss her. Tomoyo closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation she had always wanted from him. Her hands wrapped around his neck and deepened the kiss. Neither of them was willing to pull away from each other. Finally pulling away, they breathed very hard.

'God, she can kiss.' Eriol thought, looking at her breathing hard. Then he mentally slapped himself. HE JUST KISSED HER!!

Tomoyo felt the guilt taking over her. She respected Kaho-sensei and now... SHE KISSED KAHO'S LOVER!?!?

Pushing herself away from Eriol, she looked at the ground. Her tears were forming at the edge of the eyes. Eriol sensed her uneasiness. He didn't know what to say.

"Let's just forget about these Eriol," Tomoyo said, holding her tears back, "Let's act as if nothing happen."

"Tomoyo... I..." Eriol looked at her, his heart was in pain. What she just said had hurt his heart. And badly.

"We are just friends... We just got carried away that's all..." Tomoyo said, "I'm going to find Suzuki-sensei. Let's just act nothing happen." And she ran off, without giving Eriol a chance to stop her. Eriol looked at her ran off in hurry. He sighed. What had he done? What possessed him to kiss her? Doesn't he love Kaho only? Since when did Tomoyo find her way into his heart?

_Let's just forget about these... We are just friends... Let's act as if nothing happen..._

His heart felt as if a thousand needles just went through. Why? Why does it hurt so much that Tomoyo was going to consider him as a friend only? He was confused. Very confuse. About everything, about her.

'What is wrong with me?' Eriol thought. 'Damn. Why did I sense something is going to happen to Tomoyo?' Without wasting anymore time, Eriol ran off to find Tomoyo.

Tomoyo ran down the corridor. Her tears blinded her. How is she going to face Kaho-sensei? Everything just wasn't right for her. Her footstep slowed down. Why must she be the only one suffering from all these pain?

"Tomoyo-chan, I've been finding you," Bill's voice sounded from behind her, "God, Tomoyo-chan, are you crying?"

"No," Tomoyo lied as she wiped away her tears, "It's just the dust. Why did you find me?"

"I was thinking of having lunch with you, my dear Tomoyo," Bill replied, "So have you take your lunch?"

"Yeah, kind of," Tomoyo replied.

"I heard you were with Hiigarizawa-kun, is that true?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I was with him. We are friends..." Tomoyo was cut short by Bill.

"I don't care if you two are friends or not, Tomoyo," Bill shouted as he grabbed Tomoyo's hand tightly, causing pain, "You aren't suppose to be with anyone except me."

"Let go. It hurts, Bill-kun," Tomoyo replied, struggling to free herself.

"You are mine, Tomoyo," Bill told her, sending shivers of fear down her spin. Bill leaned in, his lips just inches away from hers.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo let out a shout in fear and shutting her eyes tightly, unaware that she just called Eriol's name.

"Let go of her, Kimito-kun!" Eriol shouted, making Bill looked towards him and Tomoyo to open her eyes and looked over in relief. Eriol had heard Tomoyo's shout, making him run even faster towards her. Forcing him to release his hold, Tomoyo ran and hid herself behind Eriol who looked at Bill in anger.

"Well, well, look who's to the rescue?" Bill smiled evilly at Eriol.

"Don't let me catch you hurting Tomoyo again, do you understand me?" Eriol shouted.

"Why should I listen to you? Tomoyo's my girlfriend..." Before Bill could finish his sentence, Eriol had given him a heavy punch on his face sending him fly and landed hard on the floor.

"Don't you dare say Tomoyo's your girlfriend, 'cause she's mine," Eriol snapped angrily at Bill. Tomoyo blushed upon hearing what Eriol said and smiled gently at him as Eriol walked over to Tomoyo. "Are you alright, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yeah," Tomoyo smiled, her face still red.

"Let's go shall we?" Eriol asked blushing, and noticing people were practically staring at them.

"Sure," Tomoyo laughed as she pulled Eriol along with her. Since when had she forgot the joy of smiling?

"Tomoyo," Eriol called out as he pulled her into his arm, "I miss your smile."

"I guess I forgot about smiling even since I found out I..." Tomoyo stopped, blushing even deeper. She had almost let out about her feeling for him! Eriol noticed it too, and smiled brightly.

"Since you found out you love me?" Eriol whispered, tilting her face up to face him.

"How did you know?" Tomoyo asked in shocked.

"I know, my dear Tomoyo," Eriol replied, "I know the moment I saw you. But you know I'm in love with Kaho, that's why you kept your feeling to yourself, am I right?"

"I don't wish to ruin our friendship," Tomoyo told him, lamely.

"You are always this kind, Tomoyo. That's why you are always the one who get hurt in the game of love," Eriol told her blushing her hair aside to reveal her enchanting facade, "For once, fight for what you really want."

"I respect Kaho-sensei, I can't... I just can't... And you like Kaho-sensei as well..." Tomoyo looked at the floor.

"I don't think I like her as like before," Eriol replied honestly, "You had come into my life too much. I just kept lying to myself about my true feeling for you. I never realized it until today. I love you too much to lose you to anyone."

"Eriol..." Tomoyo was lost of words as she looked at the guy she loved with all her heart.

"Tell me you love me too," Eriol's gentle expression made Tomoyo smiled.

"I love you, Eriol. I love you too much to think only for you and no one else," Tomoyo replied, hugging him tighter.

"And if you think of leaving here," Eriol stated, "I suggest you throw that thought away."

"Hey, how did you know?" Tomoyo asked, pulling herself away from him.

"I'm not the reborn of Clow Reed for nothing," Eriol replied with a smile.

"You are mean," Tomoyo smiled.

"If I'm not mean, you will never fall in love with me," Eriol teased.

"But, how about Kaho-sensei? How are you going to explain to her?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think she would have notice," Eriol replied, smiling, "Don't worry I will explain to her."

_I never alone again...You are always by my side... Giving me your support...Your love... And I know I will love you now and ever..._

* * *

Hope you like it. Quite lame... Heehee... Forgive me...

For those who are interested (And those who are constantly supporting me), I had started a continuation of 'Falling in love with you in 10 days'. The title is 'Fighting for your love and you'. I will still continue to write 'When things come about'. After my exams... SO please be patient. x.x

Signing off with love,

Kit.


End file.
